


All Was Golden in the Sky

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred and Arthur sneak off at a party. Alfred wants to know what lucky bastard has the mark of the king of Spades. After all, they get to marry Arthur.





	All Was Golden in the Sky

I stared at the prince, my head resting on my fist. He was wearing the outfit that he always wore to formal occasions. He walked down the stairs into the ballroom, holding the banister. He was stoic, looking ahead at his parents. I stood in the crowd, next to my parents, despite the fact that I was sixteen. Definitely enough of an adult to come to the dumb party alone. My dad was an esteemed knight, loyal to the Crown. So my parents wanted me to stand with them, so that my mom could flaunt me like she would a new dress.

Of course, I was planning to slip away later in the night, but they didn’t need to know that. They would probably just assume that I was dancing with some nobleman’s daughter. But nevertheless, at that moment, I stood with them. And I watched Arthur descend the stairs, his coat dragging on the ground a little bit, like a bridal train. Of course that made my thoughts drift off to marrying Arthur. Sadly for me, that was just a distant fantasy. He had the mark of the future queen of Spades, so his future husband would be the one with the mark of the king. Then my thoughts drifted even further. What if it was a girl? It was unusual, but it had happened before. But it was unusual for the queen to be a boy, too, and that had happened. I knew for a fact that Arthur wasn’t into girls, but in royalty, arranged marriages between people who weren’t in love happened all of the time. I tried to resist the urge to bite my nails. It might’ve been selfish- or childish- of me, but I didn’t want Arthur to marry someone else. I didn’t want Arthur to rule aside anyone else.

Once the royal family processed, and the King and Queen sat at their assigned positions, everyone could start mingling. The orchestra played a slow melody and I tried to get the bad thoughts out of my head to the sweet music.  
That’s when I felt someone brush my arm. When I looked to see who it was, Arthur was by the entrance of the corridor at the end of the room, looking at me.

I took that as my cue to follow.

Once we got far enough down the hall that we were sure no-one was following us, Arthur smashed his lips against mine.

No matter how many times we’d kissed, I always felt fireworks go off in my head from the sensation. It just felt right. When our lips came together, it felt like we were the only ones in the world. Like no-one else mattered. Like we were just meant to be.

I kissed him back with the same passion, and before we knew it, we were getting handsy. I rubbed the back of his thigh and, upon seeing a pleasured reaction, let my hand wander farther up his figure.

He pulled away to whisper “My room. Let’s go. It’s not too far.”

We could barely stay apart long enough to get there. Arthur looked needy and I’m sure I looked the same. His hair was disheveled, his lips slightly swollen. He looked like a mess… a beautiful mess.

I glanced around Arthur’s bedroom, my eyes scanning the large room. It was all fancy, from the portrait of him on the wall to his four-poster bed. I scooped him off of the ground, hearing his soft noise of surprise. But before he could get comfortable, I dropped him on the bed.

I felt his breath on my face as he knelt on the bed, pulling me closer to him by the collar of my shirt.

“Hi,” Arthur mumbled, our faces close enough for our noses to touch.

Then we kissed for a little longer. But all that I really noticed was Arthur. The soft noises that he made when I deepened the kiss. I pushed my hand up the bottom of his shirt and felt his soft skin. Then he pulled away.

“Can I show you something?” He asked, not meeting my eyes.

“You can show me anything, angel.” I gave him a grin.

I watched him intently, noticing his face flush at my remark.

“Okay,” he mumbled, shrugging his overcoat off.

“Could you give me a hand with this?” He asked me, gesturing to his peacoat. I quickly unbuttoned it for him and he tugged it off. When he had a little trouble unbuttoning his shirt, I helped with that too. He pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor. His face turned to an even darker red when he noticed me admiring at his pale skin. Then he slid one side of his pants down.

“What’s that?” I asked, glancing at the mark on his hip.

“It’s the mark of the future queen,” he clarified, taking my hand and putting it on the mark.

“That’s awesome,” I mused.

He nodded in response, then noticed that I was still fully dressed.

Arthur’s hands shook as he moved to unbutton my shirt. He struggled a bit with the first button, but got it eventually.

“Sorry, Alfred. I’m not the best at this. The truth is, I have people to take my clothes off for me, and I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m feeling very rebellious tonight. I snuck off against my parents’ orders. Now I’m stripping someone before I even meet my betrothed. Look what you’ve done to me, Alfred Foster Jones!” Arthur faked a pout at me before snickering.

I held back my laughter long enough to say, “Sounds like you’ve been a bad boy, Arthur.

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes, despite looking like he was holding back more laughter.

“Okay, so uh, don’t judge, but…” I bit my lip for a moment. “I have a birthmark on my chest and it looks pretty weird, so just try to ignore it.”

Arthur pulled my shirt off of me, glancing at my chest.

Out of the blue, he socked me in the shoulder.

“Ah, what the fuck, Arthur?” I asked, grabbing my shoulder even though it barely hurt.

“That’s for being a fucking moron.” He made dead eye contact with me while he said it. Then I saw a hint of a smile on the edge of his mouth. “I didn’t think that my betrothed was such an idiot.”

“What?” I asked. If Arthur was fucking with me, I didn’t know what I would do.

“That’s the mark of the king of Spades, Alfred. That’s not just some weird birthmark.” Arthur grabbed my hands, a smile on his face. “We’re to be married!”

“Oh my god! Arthur, that’s so amazing.” I picked him up in my arms, spinning him around and around.

I grabbed his hand, running out of his room. “Dude, we gotta tell everyone!”

“Alfred, please. Let’s at least get fully dressed first.” His pleas fell on deaf ears, because I was so excited that I just wanted to show everyone. I finally knew that I would get to marry my beloved.


End file.
